


Night Gamble

by witchspellbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, No WCI Spoilers, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Slash, Sanji Has Nightmares, like they are not even friends yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: If he wakes up dead in the morning is Luffy's problem.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Night Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i finish editing Daylilies of Dried Blood and wasnt feeling like working on the other ZoSan wip i have but im still in the mood for these 2 and still too much inside of Zoro's head. its ah- idk, tiny and hopefully sweet and hopefully youll like it 
> 
> im just like, the idea of zoro being an invisible caring agent in among the crew its like, my jam. like big, intimidating quiet and sharp zoro, awake still at 4 am, fixing the blanckets of his nakama, keeping the person on lookout duty awake... i have a lot of feelings about caring zoro, none of them much coherent.
> 
> also, i said no spoilers in the tags but those up to date with the manga/anime should know why Sanji is cring.

The cook is crying.

The cook is crying curled in his hammock, grasping at his covers, curled on himself trembling like a child, crying.

The cook is crying and Zoro doesn’t know what to do.

They don’t get along. Zoro knows that with time they will, he can see it in the way that every jab is becoming more and more funny, on the way the cook sat him one evening at the kitchen table and demanded of him to teach him his favourite dishes, on the way they can match their beats in a battle. but right now, two months into the cook joining them, they don’t get along.

Zoro scratches his hair and cracks the bones on his neck with a wide circle and thinks of what to do. Because the cook is crying and they don’t get along but he is a good person and Zoro may not be one but he can’t let the good ones suffer. 

He can’t wake up the rest, the cook would not appreciate it and if he is to wake up anyone it would be Luffy who is on lookout duty tonight. He is not about to worry the girls either, and Chopper and Usopp are dead to the world and they should not be dealing with this, they are young, naive, he wants to keep they like that, the world is a shithole and he can protect them so he will.

Does he have to protect the cook too?

The cook sobs quiet, like he has leant to not make noise even in his sleep and asks for forgiveness _I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it. I’ll try harder, I can, I promise I can_ and Zoro takes a deep breath and decides that if he wakes up dead next morning it’s Luffy’s problem.

He takes his booths off and places his swords somewhere safe and sneaks into the cook’s hammock and hurries to fall sleep.

The cook jumps when the he feels him, shocked by the heat of another body and his gamble works because Sanji stops crying half-awake half-asleep, too confused in the dark to do much other than to squint at the room.

“Wh- ah-” the cook mumbles turning around towards him in the cramped space of the hammock that pulls them toward the centre, the cook flops on top of him, his face is wet in the places it touches Zoro’s chest and Zoro pretends to sleep as the cook fumbles between waking up and falling back sleep crowded and warm and not alone.

Zoro is starting to fall asleep when Sanji whimpers softly like a kicked puppy and cuddles him, gripping hard to the fabric of his shirt, hiding his face between his hands, on Zoro’s shirt, not crying, not trembling anymore but still looking small and helpless. Zoro takes another deep breath and lets his arm fall over the cook’s shoulders and falls asleep.

He wakes up hitting hard the floor, the cook yelling at him, only Luffy and Chopper there to watch him loose his mind over the lost child that can find his way to his own fucking bed and Zoro just grumbles that it was dark, too sleepy to deal with this bullshit this early in the morning, even if he brough this on himself.

He picks himself off the floor, cold and sleepy and tucks himself in the nearest hammock. The cook is vicious with his fight that day but for lunch there is onigiri and miso soup.

**Author's Note:**

> im not clear with the times so im not sure if 2 months its the right time, im willing to eddit it  
> also, if you feel like is lacking any tag let me know.
> 
> as always kudos and comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
